rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox6095
"In tanks we trust." - fox6095 Fox is a Colonel in the Colonial Marines, who enlisted in 2182. He founded the Armored Corps in 2183 as well as vehicle manufacturer Lyox Mechanics. He also founded and lead the Scout Sniper platoon in 2187, before it was eventually disbanded. History Early Life Fox was born and raised in the south of England. He is definitely not German, Maxten. The Colonial Marines Enlisting Enlisted in 2182, Fox is one of the oldest veterans still in service alongside ImperialWolven. Initially signed up after seeing a recruitment video (Aliens: Colonial Marines video game trailer). Undertook basic training at LV435. He then met ImperialWolven (then darkspiritwolf) who he is close friends with to this day. As a Marine 2182-2186 Fought in the Austratt skirmishes under Quaker45, where he learned how to lead as a Sergeant, rising up the ranks over the course of the conflict. He began training in simulations under General Go70, taking an interest in the operation of the now retired M577 APC. After serving in every conflict between Austratt and UNSC, Fox became the Sergeant Major of the Colonial Marine Corps. Fox was a designated marksman during the USSF crusades, where he learned the skills that would be necessary years later for leading the Scout Sniper platoon. During this period, he founded the Armored Corps with the belief that the USCMC needed a well drilled unit to operate the expanding vehicle fleet. It can be argued that the Armored Corps were the first division, as the previously existing Smartgunner division was not founded with the same intensive purpose. Early tank crews would be up to 4 members, each with a specific job inside the vehicle. This changed with the arrival of Chief Engineer CoderQwerty, allowing Fox to create a much more versatile fleet of vehicles with better crew efficiency. With the commencement of the First UNSC War in 2183, Fox received a commission to Captain. He lead combat missions to Theta Eridani and New Panau during the war, which was the first major UWF offensive ever conducted. Quickly following the war, he was involved in the removal of General Go70 and the stepping down of Quaker45 as commandant, as well as the replacement of the groups High Command at the time. Oversaw the removal of conspirator and General, Alaricwolf, as well as Sergeant Major Staves. Fox would then lead a steady career as a senior officer under both Darkspiritwolf (ImperialWolven) and subsequently Scaryblokhead (ImperialBlood). Acting as an adviser to Scary, he would often play devil's advocate to ensure a grounded approach to leadership. This was especially evident in his unpopular opposition to the USCMC propaganda films, simulations, and the infamous FCHQ. However, duties were not purely administrative. Fox has a vast military record as an officer, having led forces at a wide variety of combat areas. This has developed his leadership style to be calm, but stern in approach. This style favours a defence, no thanks to time spent defending the UWF from aggressors at allied bases such as Tatterick and Haven. This time also complimented his aggressive approach to diplomacy, often playing bad cop to the Commandant's good cop. Fox is still a strong advocate for the UWF alliance, despite numerous diplomatic incidents caused by him. In late 2186, after climbing to the rank of General, Fox would be forced into an early retirement due to personal issues that severely restricted his service. 2187 onwards Fox returned from retirement in the April of 2187, where he eagerly cleared away the cobwebs during the GAR crusades. Development Carrying on his role as a combat officer as well as developer, Fox would often split his time between hosting events and developing new vehicles or bases. He would go on to create the initial concept design for Arachthos in 2184 after creating a vignette to show off a new transport, which sparked a solution in trying to find a replacement for the brilliant but ageing FOB. Arachthos would feature Xenomorphs for the first time, a feature argued for by Fox to give marines a secondary activity as well as adding to the atmosphere of the base. To this day, Xenomorphs can be found at USCMC bases. However, Arachthos was never fully completed to Fox's vision, as scheduling made it difficult to find the time to work on such a large project. The base was instead handed over to Cravitus, who shaped the base to what can be seen in the modern day, whilst remaining true to the roots of the facility. There are many concepts that have never been fully completed, but their influence is carried on through current work. Ideas such as the Twin Peak Hydroelectrics, which featured a large dam as a centre piece to the map, now live on in more modern concepts, such as "Baja", the nickname given to Fox's most recent base idea. Kiowa Valley is the most recent creation, a grown adaptation of ImperialWolven's original design. However, the creation of bases is not the thing that Fox has a reputation for. Since the founding of the Armored Corps in 2183, Fox has supplied the USCMC with ground vehicles of all shapes and sizes. Thanks to CoderQwerty, these designs were brought to life, which he will be forever grateful for. Designs vary from motorcycles and quad bikes, all of the way up to Main Battle Tanks and Combat Patrol Crafts. In the earlier days, Fox would also refurbish vehicles by Wonkaspare, such as the F80 bomber and Infantry Fighting Vehicle Mk 1. In the present day, Fox is responsible for the oversight and creation of the current iteration of the Kiowa Valley training base, as well as the current land vehicle arsenal. Plans for the future include a replacement for Arachthos, named Baja, replacements for all dated land vehicles, as well as completing Kiowa. Promotion Log 9/07/82 - Promoted from SGT to GSGT 2/03/83 - Promoted from GSGT to MSGT 2/23/83 - Promoted from GSGT to SMCM 4/03/83 - Commissioned as a Captain 10/05/83 - Promoted from CPT to MAJ 17/06/83 - Promoted from MAJ to GEN 24/12/83 - Demoted from GEN to COL 22/1/84 - Promoted from COL to GEN 14/09/86 - Went into temporary retirement 30/04/87 - Recommissioned as a Colonel Medals Quotes and Trivia Quotes * "In tanks we trust" * "Excuse me lads, what the fuck is going on here?" * "Are you taking the piss?"Category:Marines